Greatest Wars of Nation Creation
As the title states, this a list of the Greatest Wars of Nation Creation History. Feel free to add to the list and create summaries on the wars. NC1-NC8 Blakan-Carolinian War Howdia versus South Carolina (Modded by Teran Marine) Noob Destruction Wars Nation Creation versus Ultramantid Domination Wars 123xyz8 versus North And South America Russian Fun War E Chip .vs. Sith (Simulated War) Overview: E Chip used his shield in China to overload Sith's Russian shield by expanding the shield bubble. After downing a section of Sith's shield and putting his into part of Siberia, he teleported a large force centered around several thousand constructs to invade Siberia. Sith responded by teleporting his own forces in the way, but the Constructs proved too powerful for conventional methods, and E Chip's spacial superiority prevented Sith from orbitally bombarding the constructs. E Chip's airforce played a key role in the attack of entrenched Arrentinian forces. The shields used by the constructs prevented the otherwise harsh climate from adversely effecting the troops underneath them. Endgame War Results: Suspended as a result of nothing happening. Belligerents: E Chip and Bulldawgs vs. Scorched, 123, Pwnage, Sithlord_Man*, and basically the rest of the thread. *Sithlord Man was a double agent, though fighting between him and E Chip did occur, the purpose of the fighting was to get Sith in a position to get behind Stratus and attack Auir directly. Fighting broke out between E Chip and 123+Sith. E Chip's forces quickly decimated 123, who was later reinforced by Scorched and Pwnage to prevent destruction. E Chip attempted an assault of Pwnage, but withdrew the assault. After much bickering, everyone basically stopped fighting because they knew they still would not get anywhere. NC9-18 Russo-Arrentine War Overview: A large war of regional domination between Arrentine and Russia broke out, during this time the Canaries took the side of the Arrentinians but stayed out of the war. A few years after the Russians laid claim to an oil rig off the coast of Korea. The Canary government responded by sending the marines in to retake the oil rig and take a part of the coast of Russia. This soon turned into a full scale war, with the Austrians also entering the war. The Austrians soon backed out, and the Russians found this too be a good time to strike and launched launched two nuclear weapons, one at the Canary Islands another at St. Petersburg. After the nuclear attack the Russians sent there military into overdrive, pushing the enemy out of the Urals and causing the Arrentinians thousands of casualties. After this massive push, by now called the nuclear offensive, the Meow Monarchy entered the war and blocked the Russians off from the North, Auir then also entered the war, taking up where the Austrians left off and blocking the russians in from the south. The Russians were now surrounded on all sides, the perfect time for Arrentine to strike. The full power of the Arrentinian military went down on Moscow. Result: The invasion began on the president of Russia's birthday and ended in around forty-eight days with Russia's full surrender of all its land to Arrentine, with a small ten mile strip on the eastern coast going to the Canaries. Palau War Sithlord Man versus Palau (modded by Scorched125) War to Destroy Sam Djinn, Pwnage, Scorched, and Teran .vs. Sam (Modded by no one) ACE Annihilation of Namibia Cardnals100 and Fez .vs. Namibia (Modded by E Chip) Overview: The Canary state of ACE, looking to gain more land in Africa, voted in the ACE congress to declare war on the independant state of Namibia. Soon after the Canary navy launched an attack with it's Gabon fleet and invaded the country with drop troops and SCTU(who attempted to incite rebellion). The Namibian military reacted and setup a stable front against the Canary forces. On the coast the surface navy of Namibia was defeated and the Canary empire attempted to invade by sea but was repelled by the Nambian forces who were entrenched. Soon after the Nambian submarine fleet defeated the Canary surface fleet. The Canary state asked for assistance from the Austrian state, the Austrians provided naval and air support and advised the Canary state on the war. However, the Canary state, frustrated with it's overall defeats withdrew it's land forces(taking casualties) and prepared to annihilate Namibia as a state. Graz Bombers and other Canary and Austrian space bombers orbited above Namibia, and in a matter of hours the entire country had been annihilated via obrital bombardment. The only survivors were the 64,000 troops and civilians underground in the trenches near the shore. Result: ACE land forces defeated, Namibia turned into a wasteland. Namibia survives as a sovereign country, but is almost completely wiped out. War of Magikill Island Scorched125 versus Mageguyman/Bowswer5/E Chip Texan Invasion Akuma Zero, Scorched125, Supere14, and Teran Marine versus Texas (Modded by Bowswer5) Maine Invasion Akuma Zero and Supere versus Maine (modded by E Chip) The Tie Fighter War Bowswer5, Akuma Zero, and Supere14 versus Siam Meow (inactive and NPCized) over Western Australia and New Zealand Blakan Invasion Akuma Zero and Supere14 versus Michigan (modded by Teran Marine), owned by the inactive Blakan Empire NC19-28 Window Washer War Luimnigh versus Libya (Modded by E Chip) First Canadian Invasion of Ireland Liam of Fez versus Luimnigh Second Canadian Invasion of Ireland Liam of Fez and Akuma Zero versus Luimnigh Hibernian Idiot War Rache Glock, Ranthar Wane, and Akuma Zero versus Luimnigh Ivory Coast War 123xyz8 versus Ivory Coast (modded by Rpvictor) Ten Minute Chocolate Rain War Rache Glock versus Bowswer5 As the restart approached, Glock decided to have some fun. He sent a large orbital fleet over Bowser's homeworld armed with his latest invention. Heat-resistant chocolate. The fleet dropped millions of bars of it onto Bowser's homeworld. This wiped out the Signarian civilisation there. Ruso-Zargarian War Teran Marine versus Russia (Modded by Scorched125) Sino-Zargarian War Teran Marine and Akuma Zero versus China (Modded by Scorched125) NC29-NC35 Galleon War BloodyTurd and Qpc versus New Zealand (Modded by Akuma Zero) Korean War A relatively short invasion of North Korea by Akuma Zero, although the war completely decimated the country. This invasion officially ended the Korean War, and made the Korean War the fourth longest war ever, and the twelfth deadliest ever. North Atlantic Conflicts Belligerents and moderators changed frequently; Luimnigh, Olaf and Pen Par were usually involved. Glock tended to float about on the sidelines supporting Luim with tactics and material. East African War Saudi Arabia VS GEARS (Modded by Bismarck II) Result: Saudi Arabia Victory. Becomes one of The Deadliest Wars of All Times. Millions dead and or displaced. The War of the Psychopaths Pen Par vs Rache Glock and Luimnigh. Total victory for Rache and Luimnigh. The war began when Rache purchased Greenland from Fuzzles and Pen invaded Greenland to return it back. The Pest Control War Rache Glock vs. F3NR3L. Resulted in a complete victory for Rache, recieving only 5 casualties and all of them being accidents. Modded by Rpvictor. 'NC36-Present' The Mario Protocol Rache Glock .vs. '''Bowswer5 (Modded by E Chip) '''Result: Tie. Glock managed to defeat bowser's invasion but it was judged that this would have caused massve economic turmoil. This war was also home to the longest invasion post of CYOC genre history. The Dark Crusades Bisamarck, Pen Par, (see Allies) vs. The Israeli Empire '''Results: '''Player victory The Vasari Fiasco Rache Glock .vs. Pen Par Der Lange Krieg Glock vs Bismarck. Category:Halls of Fame Category:NC Wars Category:Historic Nation Creation